Having Tens of Fun!
"Having Tens of Fun!" is the 17th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are in for "tens of fun" when Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain visits. His passion for all "things 10" leads to playing knick-knack, counting toes, the reading of "Ten, Nine, Eight" and an account of Mr. Tenagain's trip to the moon in outer space. Snack time generates some antics in a pretend kitchen, and a delightful picnic - visited by some rather unusual ants! Finally, Mr. Tenagain leaves surprise instructions on "the nicest way to count to 10". Poems: Hello! Hello! Hello! Again!/A Very Simple Way to Make the Number 10 Stories: Ten, Nine Eight - Written by Molly Bang Song List #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Hello, Hola #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #The Ants Go Marching #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Goodbye, Goodbye, Adios #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The last appearance of Michael played by Brian Eppes as a regular cast member on the Barney & Friends television series. **The first appearance of Mr. Tenagain. He'll appear again in the 1997 Barney book, "Barney's Happy Valentine's Day". *Wardrobe: **Min: Same dress from May I Help You? **Tosha: Same turtleneck sweater in Falling for Autumn!; same leggings in Falling for Autumn! and Picture This! **Michael: Same soccer uniform from The Exercise Circus! *This group (Kathy, Min, Tosha and Michael) will reunite again in the 1999 Barney Home Video, "Sing and Dance with Barney". *On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on VHS as "Barney's Parade of Numbers" along with "Barney's Exercise Circus" on a Barney VHS two-pack set. It was later released as a separate Barney video on VHS in 1998. *On September 2, 2001, this episode was also featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Barney's Learning Round-Up" (along with the 1998 Barney & Friends Season 5 episodes, "What's in a Name?" and "Howdy, Friends!"). *The actor who plays Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) would later play Ryan's grandpa in the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "Grandpa's Visit", 14 years after this episode originally aired on PBS. International Edits *In international versions of this episode, This Old Man wasn't sung, and Ten Little Fingers and Toes only has one verse for "Ten Little Fingers" and one verse for "Ten Little Toes". *Also in the Israel production, the "If the Shoe Fits..." version of "I Love You" was used in this episode, due to it being one of the last episodes of the series. Goofs * Michael has number 10 on his soccer uniform however in The Exercise Circus! his number was 14. * Although knowing how to count to ten in this episode, Baby Bop is unable to count to ten in 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!". Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:1993 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Episodes Written By Mark S. Bernthal Category:Episodes Direct By Jim Rowley